At the Beach
by CyanideRainbow
Summary: So, this is basically what my mind thought of while I was watching the beach episode of OHSHC, complete for now, I don't own this anime/manga, so don't sue. YAOI


**A/N: I've been working on this story for a long time and finally decided to upload it. This is my first upload, but not my first fic, I write these for my friends, too. So, please enjoy and construtive criticism is more than welcome. ^_^ **

* * *

**At the beach**

After every one had gone to bed, Hunny and Mori had rooms adjacent to each other.I entered his room without him knowing since he was in the shower (God, how I want to join him) but he wouldn't care, this is how we do things. I sit on his bed and test it to make sure it will be comfortable enough for him. Since this was Kyoya's mansion it is, of course, plenty large enough, especially since he is the size of an eight year old child.

I sit up and listen to the water in the shower for a while and imagine the water hitting his tiny body and washing down over him, cleansing him. I try to judge how much longer his shower will last and decide to just wait and find out, instead of trying to be sneaky and peek in just long enough to find out. Too tempting**. **_This is the__night_, I think, _tonight I will make plain my raw desire to be with him. _I know exactly what he'll say, too, he'll say, 'But**, **Takashi, we're _always_ together.' Then he'll smile that adorable, childish grin that betrays his age, much like his height. That's when I will pick him up, like every other time but this time it will have more of an urgency to it that he will sense, then I'll lay him down on the bed, the very one I just inspected for him, lean over him and in a smooth but urgent voice say, 'No, Mitsukuni, that's not what I mean.'

Then, while he's still frozen with confusion and surprise, I'll lean into him so he can feel what I mean and take his face delicately with my hand and gently press my lips against his. I'll grip his hand with my other and hold it to comfort him; I'll then run my hand from his face slowly down his body, caressing it, to his thin thigh and lift it up to my hip. When I'm sure he'll keep it there I'll remove my hand and bring it back up to the top of the pajamas he will have just put on after his shower and—

"Hey, Takashi!" squeaks a voice that I'm all too familiar with. I look in his direction and take in the sight of him slowly, bit by bit. From his hair, still damp from the towel drying he gave it, to bare torso which is also wet, I guess he didn't take pajamas in with him to change into, because below that is his towel, wrapped twice around his tiny waist. All the better.

"I didn't expect you to be here when I got out. Hold on a second and I'll get some pajamas on, ok?" he starts heading over to the chest of drawers that he's already unpacked into.

"Mitsukuni," I say, careful to keep the slight desperation out of my voice. He turns to me, "Yeah?" he asks, slightly confused. I get up from the bed and start to approach him.

"What's wrong, Takashi? It'll only take a minute."

"Mitsukuni." I say, a bit quieter with more meaning behind my voice. He looks just as confused as he did in my imagination. I pick him up.

"Whoa!" he says, "What are you doing, Takashi?" With is body this close to me, it's hard to resist the urge to just turn my face and start kissing and licking him right now, to just take him on the floor without telling him what I want.

We reach the bed and I lift him carefully off my shoulder and place him on the bed. "What are you doing? I need to get dressed before I go to bed." He tries to get up, but I restrain him by grabbing both his wrists and pushing him back down.

"Huh? Wha-" I don't give him the chance to finish, I just put my mouth on his and stop his words with my tongue. To hell with giving him time to put it together, his mind is stuck on a different track and needs to be kick-started in the right direction. I pull away, "Mitsukuni," I say, my voice rougher than I want it to be. His eyes are wide with surprise, but that same surprise is also restricting his voice, "Mitsukuni." I say again, my voice giving way to the passion I want us to share. I kiss him again and lean into him, my trembling is getting to be too much I need something to steady it.

I shift one of his wrists to my other hand so that one has both his arms and the other has free rein to move over his body. I place my hand on his chest and gently caress his skin. I think he's starting to feel something because I feel him shift under me. I run my hand down his body to the towel that has been shifted so much that it's no longer wrapped properly around his waist. He grunts when he feels my hand grip the towel. I slowly start to remove it when he breaks away; he's out of breath and panting from exertion that doesn't hold a candle to the fatigue he will feel later after I've had him.

"Takashi," he half pants, half whines (_Say my name like that again_, I think), "Takashi, what are you doing? Not only are we both boys, we're _**cousins**_..." He's still panting and the tiny movements his body makes when he draws in a breath causes more of a stir in my already straining body. "Mitsukuni," I pant back; I release his wrists and use my newly freed hand to caress his face, "I've wanted to do this for so long it's become almost painful," I take his hand back in mine and place it over my heart, which is pounding what feels like the essence of lust through my veins. He starts to speak again but I block his words with my mouth once again. I bring his hand down to my burning member and he gives a tiny gasp through our joined lips. I lower my head so that my mouth is at his neck and suck his flesh for just a moment before continuing down to the tiny hard bud that is his nipple and close my lips around it. He moans. I moan. I start to remove his towel once again while also trying to free myself from the pajamas I changed to before coming to his room.

"Takashi," he whines again. He moves his hand so that he is now the one freeing me. With his towel now completely gone I can now feel just how much my contagious passion has affected him. I grip him softly drawing another small whimper from him. I begin stroking him which earns me more and more whimpers, whines and some grunts from him. I place my mouth back on his and wage a lust war between his tongue and mine. "Mph…humph…" he grunts which signals that I am winning the war until he breaks away again and stutters, "Ta-taka…shi…this isn't…fair…" he pants out, my heart, already beating erratically, stuttered at what he said, _Is he going to reject me after all?...If he does…I don't think…I'll be able to…_ He whined pulling me back to reality, I looked at his face and realized my worry was unnecessary. I continued my ministrations, smiling to myself. He wanted this, too.

"I shouldn't -nngh- be the only one –uuugh-, after all –oooh- you were the onnnne that wanted this i-in the firs-st place…haaaah…" His face was flushed and his breathing was out of control with his chest heaving with exertion from trying to regain control of himself. He began squirming below me and I forced myself to focus more on him than his body. He whimpered a little when my hand stopped mid stroke and opened his girly brown eyes.

"I want you…to feel good, too…" he said with his trademark loli-boy grin. My entire being shut down for a moment with shock, until he started squirming again. "Takashi," he whined trying to buck his hips into my hand to get the delicious friction. I smirked and removed my hand from him completely, getting another whine. I leaned forward to place my mouth at his jaw line, slowly dragging my tongue across the surface there to his earlobe. While I nibbled and flicked my tongue at the shell of flesh, I also trailed my hand over his well-toned body toward his mouth.

Without any initiative from me aside from ghosting my fingers over his soft, rosy lips, he took them into his mouth and coated them in saliva. He covered them from the tips, to the flesh between each of them, then sucking them harshly into his mouth clear up to the knuckles. This caused my mind to wonder slightly south to my longing member that was twitching with excitement.

Removing my fingers from his mouth where he was still trying to suck the flesh off of them, I quickly moved my hand back down to the area near his cock. I leaned back on my knees so I could watch his expressions and placed my left hand on his thigh to pull his legs just a bit further apart and trace circles in the flesh. I gently pressed my index finger to his pert hole and slid my finger in. He didn't tense up until my finger stopped moving inside him.

"Mitsukuni," my voice is still a little too rough, "You'll need to relax for this to work." Since my index had passed through him easily I went ahead an added a second finger when I pulled out and thrust my finger back in. Mitsukuni Whimpered pitifully and I could tell it was uncomfortable for him to have two of my fingers in him, but he did try his best to relax. I scissored my fingers and pushed them in just a little more. I pull out and thrust just these two fingers in a few times, scissoring my fingers every other thrust in. When I add my third finger and thrust back in I begin carefully curling my fingers, then scissoring again, creating a pattern: thrust, scissor, and curl. Mitsukuni stopped whimpering and his breath started coming in short pants and moans, after a little while of having three of my fingers in him, he started bucking his hips into my thrusts, signaling that he was ready to take me into him.

I removed all of my fingers and lifted him by his hips to get better access to his prepared entrance. When I nugded the head of my cock into him, his breath hitched in anticipation as I slowly pushed myself into him. By the time I was fullysheathed I thought I would come within seconds, after all the waiting I had put myself trough to get to this point. But it was that same thougt that i used to kee myself from releasing. Now that I was here, I had to make the most of it. I looked at Mitskuni's face, which was flushed. He looked back at me and clenched his muscles around me to urge me on. I moaned at the feeling and pulled out, thrusting back in when nothing but the head of my member was left. This thrust was rougher and hastened from my excitment. Mitsukuni cried out and his muscles clenched around me again, but not because he had conciously done it. I knew I had hit his prostate and when he told me to "hit there again", I quickly obliged.

It didn't seem like it had been a long time before he came and screamed out my name, then, dispite how much I reveled in it, I feared it would draw attention to us. Everyone had already gone to bed, sure, but who's to say that Mitsukuni's high voice wouldn't wake them up? It was luck, but disappointing, that I had already been about to climax myself when Mitsukuni orgasmed and the tiny waves of after-shock that were making his body twitch around me were just enough to urge me that extra bit over the edge. I moaned his name as I rode out my climax. I pulled out for the final time and collapsed to his left. His chest was still heaving and beaded with sweat. He curled himself next to me, wriggling under my right arm, he sighed and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead as my own breathing returned to normal. We didn't speak because there was no need to. We were biologically programmed to love each other and we both knew that, in the end, one had wanted this to happen just as much as the other.

When he had fallen asleep, I crept off of his bed to the light switch on the wall, which had been flicked on since he had gotten out of the shower. I smirked, knowing that he would have to take another in the morning, and flicked off the light, I walked back to the bed and carefully slid the dirtied comforter over the both of us. I put my arm back over him and snuggled close to him so I could smell his hair that had the combined scent of his favorite strawberry shampoo and sweat. I inhaled the bitter-sweet scent deeply and let myself drift to sleep filled with dreams that I had just made come true. I looked forward to tomorrow with excitment about the new relationship I had fordged and would get to explore with my little Mitsukuni.

* * *

**Ok, so, like it? Hate it? I hope you liked it.**

**Again constructive criticism is welcome, just be gentle, I am a little sensitive about my work.**


End file.
